Another Imprint Story: JR
by Twitiebird8
Summary: The Cullen's move to forks, but in this fanfiction Renesmee is already born and has a different mother. Bella is Jake's girlfriend until Jake imprints on Renesmee


**Another Imprint Story**

**All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright intended.**

**AuthorNote: Hi every one! This is my first fanifc! Please tell me what you think even if you don't like it. I like to hear every ones opinion. I will also try to put all your ideas into my story and reply to any messages sent to my e-mail. I want at least 5 reviews before I will put up the next chapter.**

**Summary: The Cullen's move to forks, but in this fanfiction Renesmee is already born and has a different mother. Bella is Jake's girlfriend until Jake imprints on Renesmee. All the imprints except Emily are terrified of her especially Rachel. Before the Cullen's moved to Forks Renesmee was captured by Joham. When she tried to escape Joham's daughter Carol caught her and shot her with lightning, which was, carols vampire power. Now Renesmee has a lighting scar that runs from the bottom of her foot and comes out her lower back. She has to where an ankle brace because a lot of the muscle was fried.**

**Story is a lot better then the summary.**

**Rachel POV**

I couldn't believe what the elders where telling me. My brother had imprinted on a vampire and not just any vampire some half-breed mutant freak. I ran out of the house and jumped in my car. I had to talk to Paul.

"Okay." I said, slamming into a chair at Paul's table. He looked up from where he was standing at the counter. He didn't appear surprised that I was here. He probably heard me. I hadn't been exactly quiet. "You heard about Jake, right?"

He nodded and began speaking very quickly. "Yeah, I didn't know until you did though, when I was on patrols with Sam Jake told us. That's why I didn't tell you right away."

"It's not that you didn't tell me the second you heard." I said dismissively. He looked relieved. "Am I the only one that wants to throw up at the idea of my brother, my baby brother, imprinting on some half-breed monster. I mean seriously! Can't Sam do anything? It's sick, Paul. Sick!" I said angrily.

"You're right, Rach. It is sick. And no, you're not the only one. Pretty much everyone who knows thinks it's wrong as well."

"Pretty much everyone. Who thinks that this is okay?"

"Seth." Paul said quietly. "He and Jake are close, remember? Emily doesn't think she's dangerous because she's another imprint. She already talked to Jake and said that he could bring her over anytime.

"What?"

"She'll be safe." Paul said. Sam would never let anything happen to Emily. This, however, is a rational, logical thought and in my current state of mind, such thoughts are not allowed.

"What if it bites her? Emily's human!"

"It's Emily's choice." Paul reminded me calmly. "Calm down okay, babe. I agree with you. But there's nothing we can do."

"It's sick." I said. "Really sick."

Paul nodded, he'd probably realized that agreeing with me was the best option. He was right, it was. I tended to calm down much quicker if my ideas and opinions were left unchallenged.

"And wrong."

"Yeah."

"And I never, ever, ever want to see it."

Paul looked horrified. "God no! I would never put you in that kind of danger. Never." He promised.

I smiled, "Good."

**Renesmee POV**

I was still in shock. A few hours ago the shape shifters from La Push came over to the house. They said they wanted to talk to Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle and Esme took them upstairs to Carlisle's office to talk while we all waited down stairs in the living room wondering what they wanted, but in a few minutes Carlisle and Esme came down and said that they really should talk to my parents Isanja, and Edward. I was so confused and scared.

My parents had always warned me to stay away from La Push, but my curiosity got the best of me. One time I got close enough to the borderline I caught the eyes of one them that seemed to be patrolling the area. It was a russet colored wolf and huge. The second I saw the wolf I took of. As I ran, I heard a howl of pain from the wolf.

"So this Jacob has some kind of connection with me." I asked as I started to cry.

"From what he said the second he saw you he imprinted on you. The Leader of the pack said that it's very painful for the wolf to be away from the imprint. So since Jacob imprinted on you that also means that he will be whatever you need maybe that's a friend a brother or even a protector." My mom said as she wiped away my tears.

"But what if he's just like Joham" I sobbed as I ran my hand up the scar on my right leg. In the back of my head I still didn't get why he imprinted on me. I was a vampire he was a werewolf it wouldn't work.

"Renesmee your father read his mind and had a very long conversation with Jacob. He told me that Jacob never had any bad thoughts toward your or intentions, but its entirely up to you if you want to see him or not."

"The whole idea of imprinting is so strange. Did they say anything else. I thought I heard something about changing the treaty?

"Yes, the leader said if you agree to see Jacob that the treaty would be changed so that you, your father and I would be allowed on the reservation, but I don't want you to feel like you need to see him it's entirely your choice." My mom said as she kissed my forehead.

I thought for a long time, until eventually I was too tired and I had to go to bed.

**Jacob POV**

This week was one of the hardest times of my life. I had imprinted, so of coarse I had to break of my relationship with Bella. She was so heart-broken she wouldn't talk to any one, she stopped eating. She was a mess. I remembered that before I imprinted she told me she knew that this was going to happen. I promised her that it would never happen, but I was wrong.

I had imprinted on a Cullen. The pack had no idea what to think of this, so Sam finally suggested that we go talk to the leaders of the Clan. When we got there I got a glimpse of my imprint. She was really small. She had long thick curly hair and the brightest blue eyes I had ever seen. When Sam told me her eyes looked unnatural I wanted to ripe his head off. She was the youngest imprint so far, Her parents told me that she was only 12.

We found out from the Cullen's that she was a half vampire half-human. The tribe had nothing about this in our legends. We didn't know it was even possible for a vampire and a human to have a child.

Renesmee father told me it was entirety up to her if she wanted to see me or not. Her mother also told me that if she decided to see me, which they would allow, if I hurt her in any way they would hunt me down.

I walked into Emily's kitchen. I really liked Emily she already accepted my imprint and told me I could bring her over anytime. I wanted my imprint to be happy, I just hopped she would want to be near me.

I went home and got in bed even though it was only 8 I needed sleep because I start patrolling at 2am and I don't get of until 6, Just as I started to fall asleep the phone rang. I groaned as I got up to answer it.

"Hello," I asked in a sleepy voice.

"Hello Jacob, this is Isanja, Renesmee's mom."

I stood up a little straighter.

"Renesmee told me that she would like to meet you."

I had never been this happy before. To here that I could at least be around her brought me joy.

"What time can she come over?" I asked excitedly.

" Well I know your leader wanted to change the treaty slightly so that Renesmee would be allowed on the reservation, but for now I want you coming over to our place to see her. No offense, but I don't trust your pack members. I want her to meet you before the treaty is changed. I was thinking that you could come over around 1."

"Sounds good thank you so much Mrs. Cullen."

**Rachel POV **

"So how's the imprint thing going?" I asked Jake totally disgusted.

"Great! Her parents are going to let me meet her and I'm going over in the afternoon to see her."

"You be careful Jacob." My dad warned as he rolled his wheelchair into the kitchen.

"How many times do I half to say it. She is not dangerous." Jake emphasized every word.

"You don't know that for sure. She's a parasite just like the rest of the Cullen's." I said in a warning voice.

Jake was shaking now I had never seen him so mad before. My Dad and I moved behind the counter. He was fuming. I had never been this scared before.

"She is not a parasite." He growled as he walked out the door.

**Renesmee POV**

Jake should be here any minute I thought nervously. I heard a nock on the door. My parents and Rosalie greeted him, and after a few minutes I got the courage to walk in to meet him.

His face seemed to light up the second his eyes caught mine. I shot him a small smile and walked up to him. At this point in time the rest of my family excused themselves except my dad. He walked over to me and whispered in my ear:

"If you need me I'll be there." I touched his arm and used my mind powers to say ok. He took one last look at Jacob before he walked out.

I took a few seconds to really look at Jacob. He was huge the muscles ripping through his shirt. He had short black hair and he had to be about 6'5 at the least. I felt really small next to him because I am just barely 5'2. He looked a lot older then me maybe about 25.

"I'm Jacob Black." He said reaching out his hand to shake mine. I looked at his hand nervously, I reached out and shook his hand. His skin was so hot! He had to be running a fever. He was so warm.

"I'm Renesmee. Want to sit in the living room and talk?"

"Sure." He said following me into the living room.

"So, I want to hear about this imprinting thing." I said as I sat down.

From that point on he explained to me about his tribe, his pack, about imprinting. He even answered all my questions.

He smiled at me from where he was sitting. I wish I could just use my mind powers to talk to him. It would be so much easier.

"I'm sure he would let you if you asked Renesmee." My dad called from up the stairs.

"Let you do what," Jacob asked looking at me curiously.

"Umm sometimes vampire have different powers like my Dad can read minds. That's why he trusted you right away. My aunt can see the future, and my uncle is empathy." I rambled on to explain to him how there powers worked. He seemed fascinated.

"So do you have a power."

"Yeah do you want to see it." I asked. Smiling at me he nodded and I walked over and sat next to him. I reached for his hand and sent pictures of my memory through his head. I showed him the first time I saw him. He smiled at me and began to ask me all sorts of questions about my power. When I tried to pull my hand away thinking that maybe my power made him uncomfortable he reached out and grabbed it telling me that he liked seeing the things I showed him.

In the end I knew this whole Imprinting thing would work out. He seemed to really except me for who I was and what I was.

**AuthorNote: I hope you all liked it! PLEASE PLEASE give me a review. Tell me if you liked it or hated it. I will try to put all ideas in any of you have in my story. I will try to update about every week, but I am only in 7th grade so it takes me a long time to proof read. I will answer any questions from the reviews.**

**TEAM JACOB ALL THE WAY!**


End file.
